


Besoin de vacances ?

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [65]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 2006, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Bayern München, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mentions of France nt, Self-Destruction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Tout dernier match à jouer, et tout était fini.





	Besoin de vacances ?

Besoin de vacances ?

 

''Putain de merde.''

Plus de vingt ans de carrière professionnelle et il n'en avait toujours pas marre, et pourtant, il devrait probablement être heureux d'avoir des vacances jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais après avoir travaillé son corps pendant autant de temps, être passé outre les blessures et la fatigue, s'arrêter soudainement faisait aussi mal au mental qu'au corps. Bixente était assis sur son lit en tailleur, il devait jouer son dernier match avec le Bayern, en récupérant son téléphone initialement posé à côté de lui, il lut le message que lui avait envoyé Bastian :

  
''Je passerai tout à l'heure pour le match.''

  
Ah. L'habitude bizarre que Bastian lui avait fait accepté, jusqu'à aujourd'hui il venait le chercher pour les matches en contrepartie de séances particulières entre eux pour que Bastian améliore son niveau. Bixente n'avait jamais vraiment compris, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment non plus dit non quand le plus jeune était venu le voir avec sa proposition (par pure timidité surtout mais bon...), Bastian était gentil et très bon milieu de terrain, il ne dirait jamais le contraire, cependant Bixente n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le jeune homme restait souvent près de lui aux entraînements. Enfin, il n'avait plus à se poser de questions maintenant qu'il retournait chez lui à la fin de la semaine.

  
Bixente attrapa son casque et le mit sur ses oreilles, le temps que Bastian arrive il avait le temps de se reposer et d'oublier sa peine intérieure. S'il devait être honnête, il remercierait Vincent pour lui avoir acheter un ipod et l'avoir complété pour lui, mais revoir écrit <<I will survive>> après tout ce temps n'était pas spécialement bon pour sa santé mentale, pas quand des souvenirs de Bordeaux avec Zinédine et Christophe lui revenaient en tête et le malmenaient alors qu'il voulait justement oublier que c'était fini. Et forcément, à force de repenser à ces deux anciens coéquipiers, sa mémoire continua de le hanter, le ramenant à la coupe du monde 1998 et à l'Euro 2000, à ses premières années au Bayern avec Giovane et Oliver.

  
''Bordel...''

  
Bixente se sentait si affaibli par sa propre mémoire, comment était-il censé garder l'espoir de ne pas se mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps quand son cerveau lui en forçait. C'était ridicule, il se nuisait et ne pourrait jamais partir du bon pied pour le match du soir. Il était totalement foutu de toute façon...

  
''Putain !''

  
Son ipod finit exploser contre le mur après un lancer de colère, son casque devait aussi avoir souffert mais Bixente n'avait pas entendu de bruit pour le confirmer, il en redemanderait un à Vincent s'il en sentait le manque (sauf si ce dernier ne le tuait avant). Sans qu'il ne l'ait entendu entrer, Bastian le rejoignit dans sa chambre (il avait presque l'impression que Bastian connaissait mieux sa maison que lui), l'air pâle avec un sourire semblant forcé sur son visage.

  
''Tag Bastian.'' Il aurait dû apprendre l'allemand pendant toutes ces années

''Salut Bixente, tu vas bien ?'' Non, mais il ne lui dirait pas

''Ouais et toi ?''

''Ça va, les vacances sont ce soir.''

''Ce soir...'' Bordel

''Enfin... Merde Basti... Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça...''

''Pas grave. Il va falloir que je m'y habitue de toute façon.'' S'il arrivait à s'en convaincre

''Non vraiment... Je ne voulais pas te le rappeler...''

''Pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour ça, je suis à la retraite ce soir.''

''Je... Je suis désolé.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Tu sembles si déprimé depuis le début de la saison, et encore plus depuis le dernier mois.''

''Tu me surveilles Basti ?'' Provoquation ou simple question, même lui ne savait pas

''N-Non !'' Dans tous les cas, sa remarque eut au moins l'occasion de faire rougir et bégayer Bastian Schweinsteiger

''Bref, tu me conduis ?'' Que la soirée arrive vite et le laisse seul dans son désespoir, Bixente alla pour récupérer son sac

''A-Attend !'' Bastian lui attrapa le poignet pour le tirer vers lui, ce qui résultat par une proximité entre eux dans une sorte d'accolade

''Bastian...?'' Leur malaise avait provoqué un rougissement apparu sur chacun de leur visage

''Tu es petit...'' C'était à peine plus audible qu'un murmure

''Tais-toi !'' Bastian n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter, il était déjà suffisamment énervé pour en plus avoir à subir ce genre de remarque

''Ce n'était pas pour... Enfin, tu sais, c'était juste... Par rapport à la situation...''

''Ça ne change plus rien de toute façon, allons jouer le match.'' Son propre corps lui avait fait mal quand il avait dit ça

''Bixente... Je... S'il te plaît arrête de le cacher.'' Et merde, les ennuis commençaient

''Quoi ?''

''Tu fais semblant d'aller bien depuis tout à l'heure juste parce que je suis là, mais je ne suis pas stupide, je sais ce que tu ressens et ça me fait mal, crois moi. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir comme ça.'' Bastian le serra contre lui de toute sa force

''Basti...''

''Bixente, s'il te plaît...'' Le gamin savait toucher exactement où ça faisait mal

''Merde...'' Bixente s'accrocha à la veste de Bastian alors que ses jambes l'abandonnaient petit à petit, des larmes commençant à strier ses joues

  
Bastian finit par le garder dans ses bras pendant quelques minutes, avant de finalement l'emmener à son dernier match. Bon, Bixente n'avait plus qu'à profiter de ses vacances.

  
Fin


End file.
